Fatehpur Sikri
thumb|426px am 14. * mehr bei Wikipedia. …… * • >> Aubert S. ’''259''' (Links in die en:WP) Fatehpur Sikri is a town in the Agra District of Uttar Pradesh, India. The city itself was founded as the capital of Mughal Empire in 1571 by Emperor Akbar (1542-1605; Originally built by Sikarwar Khanzada Rajputs ruler of Sikar Rajasthan), serving this role from 1571 to 1585, when Akbar abandoned it due to a campaign in Punjab and was later completely abandoned in 1610.[1] thumb|210px|[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babur Mogul Babur] The name of the city derives from the village called Sikri which occupied the spot before. An Archaeological Survey of India (ASI) excavation from 1999-2000 indicated that there was a habitation, temples and commercial centres here before Akbar built his capital. It was also a much-loved place of Babur who called it Shukri for its lake of water needed for his armies. He used it for relaxation and also defeated Rana Sanga on its outskirts. The khanqah of Sheikh Salim existed earlier at this place. Akbar's son Jahangir was born at the village of Sikri in 1569 and that year Akbar began construction of a religious compound to commemorate the Sheikh who had predicted the birth. After Jahangir's second birthday, he began the construction of a walled city and imperial palace here. The city came to be known as Fatehpur Sikri, the "City of Victory", after Akbar's victorious Gujarat campaign in 1573. * Siehe auch: Weitere Fotos aus Fatehpur Sikri einzelne Gebäude Diwan-i-Am Der Hauptpalast und der Hofkomplex sind dank umfangreicher Restaurierungsarbeiten britischer Archäologen vor der Unabhängigkeit Indiens im Jahre 1947 von Großbritannien größtenteils erhalten. Die im Palastkomplex gelegene Audienzhalle (Diwan-i-Am), von Bogengängen und kunstvollen, mit Halbedelsteinen verzierten Jali-Gittern umgeben, stand im Mittelpunkt der wichtigsten Feierlichkeiten, die Untertanen durften hier ihre Petitionen an den Herrscher richten. Die private Audienzhalle „Diwan-i-Khas“ Panch Mahal und Audienzhalle Jodhabai-Palast ;Diwan-i-Khas: In der Nordwestecke des Diwan-i-Am öffnet sich ein schlichter Torbogen auf einen zweiten Hof, wo sich die private Audienzhalle (Diwan-i-Khas) befindet. Eine wunderbar skulpturierte Säule, der so genannte Thronpfeiler, auf welchem der Thron ruhte, bildet den Mittelpunkt der Halle. Nicht weit entfernt liegen die drei Räume der Schatzkammer, verziert mit Darstellungen von Meereslebewesen. Im Zentrum des Hofes befindet sich der Pachisi Court, ein riesiges steinernes Spielfeld für Pachisi. ;Haus der türkischen Sultanin: Der Anup Talao-Pavillon („Haus der türkischen Sultanin“) steht südwestlich des Pachisi-Feldes. Das Haus war wahrscheinlich der Palast einer von Akbars Lieblingsfrauen, der Sultanin Ruqayya Begum. Es ist mit Balkonen und Holzschnitzereien im Kashmiri-Stil verziert und zeigt türkische, persische und sogar chinesische Einflüsse. Das Gebäude könnte auch ein Dampfbad (hammam) oder Lustschlösschen gewesen sein. ;Daulat Khana Akbars Privatpalast, der Daulat Khana :(„Ort des Glücks“), liegt auf der anderen Seite des Gartens. Er besteht aus einer Anzahl von reich mit Ornamenten verzierten Gebäuden, deren tragende Säulen auf glockenförmigen Sockeln ruhen. Im Erdgeschoss befindet sich die Bibliothek. Hier ließ sich der Kaiser – er selbst war Analphabet – Textpassagen aus den rund 50.000 Manuskripten der Bibliothek vorlesen. Dahinter liegt das Khwabgah („Haus der Träume“), das kaiserliche Schlafgemach, dessen Wände verblasste persische Inschriften zeigen. ;Panch Mahal: Der Panch Mahal („fünfstöckiger Palast“) ist mit seinen insgesamt 176 Säulen bzw. Pfeilern eines der berühmtesten Bauwerke Fatehpur Sikris; er erhebt sich nordwestlich des Khwabgah. Der Bau verjüngt sich sukzessive nach oben zu einem einzigen allseitig offenen Pavillon (chhatri). Das Erdgeschoss besteht aus 84 Pfeilern, eine bedeutungsvolle Zahl in der Hindu-Astrologie. Frauengemächer Im Sunahra Makan, nahe dem hermetisch verschlossenen Frauenbereich des Hofes gelegen, soll die Mutter von Akbar, Mariam Makani, oder aber eine von seinen Frauen gelebt haben. Das Gebäude wird auch als „Miriams Haus“ oder „Palast der christlichen Königin“ bezeichnet. In den Überlieferungen deutet aber nichts auf eine Verbindung des Kaisers mit einer Christin hin. Der „Palast der Jodhabai“, der Hauptharem, beherrscht den Haremskomplex. Mit seinen Balkonen (jharokas) und Dachpavillons (chhatris) weist er eine architektonische Mischung aus traditionellen hinduistischen und muslimischen Elementen sowie das elegante, für Fatehpur Sikri charakteristische Tulpenmuster auf. Es heißt, dass die Händler auf der kleinen Freifläche vor dem Palast ihre Waren ausbreiteten, die von den auf den Balkonen sitzenden Frauen begutachtet wurden; interessante Stücke wurden von Dienerinnen zur näheren Begutachtung nach oben gebracht. thumb|542px|Details eines Hl.Grabs thumb|360px|Feinstgearbeitete Schattenspender aus Marmor ! ;Jama Masjid und ;Mausoleum des Salim Chishti Auf dem höchsten Punkt der Anlage südwestlich des Palastes steht die flächenmäßig riesige Jama Masjid (manchmal auch Dargah-Moschee genannt) mit der Stadt Fatehpur Sikri zu ihren Füßen. Das relativ kleine, aber außerordentlich fein gearbeitete Mausoleum von Sheikh Salim Chishti bildet den Mittelpunkt des Sufi-Schreines oder Dargah. Unter Akbar wurde es aus rotem Sandstein erbaut und erst unter seinem Sohn Jahangir bzw. seinem Enkel Shah Jahan durch einen Marmorbau ersetzt. Die filigranen Fenster (jalis) gehören zum Kunstvollsten, was Menschenhände je hervorgebracht haben. Buch, Bldände Kategorie:Uttar Pradesh * Heera Nand Aswani: [https://archive.org/details/tajmahalagrafate00aswa/page/2 Taj Mahal. Agra & Fatehpur Sikri. Incredible symbol of beauty]. Germany. Photos: Nainy Studio - N. D. Aswani, Jagdish Aswani, 2007. 65 Seiten. Verlag Dhan Raj Aswani, Snhree Nathalie Book Stall, Agra. Paperback. Germany ( = deutsche Version des kommentierten Bildbandes, auch alle Pläne deutsch beschriftet). S. 53-64